Diselo Ya
by meicosr
Summary: Vuelta a los fics de Harry Potter despues de mucho tiempo! Songfic Diselo Ya de Luis Fonsi. Hermione cumple la mayoria de edad anticipada... Que pasara en ese dia tan especial? Historia HHR, por supuesto! R&R please!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter y la cancion de este songfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**DISELO YA**

****

Todavía faltaba un poco para ese día tan especial para la familia Granger, ya que su única hija, Hermione, cumplía 17 años. Pero como en la fecha real ella estaba estudiando, decidieron adelantarlo a mediados de agosto. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, pero en especial la chica. La pobre muchacha no sabía cuál era la sorpresa de la que tanto hablaba su padre desde hacía días que, según parecía, todo el mundo sabía. Con todo el mundo nos referimos a que todos sus compañeros de casa y otras la sabían, y ninguno de ellos quería revelársela.

Lo que mucho menos podía saber era la segunda sorpresa que iba a recibir ese mismo día, por la noche, de parte del chico que le gustaba...

_**Vístete ya, no puedes tardar  
Ella te esperará  
Te pones nervioso, no es fácil confesar **_

_**Que la amas de verdad**_

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa donde ella vivía, un joven de su misma edad repasaba mentalmente el plan que iba a seguir esa noche.

- Bien... La voy a buscar... Sé caballeroso, Harry, sobretodo eso... Le coges el brazo y la acompañas hasta tu coche, le abres la puerta... Blablabla... Contrólate mientras conduces, no se te puede ir la vista hacia otros sitios... Llegas a casa de Ron, abres la puerta... Blablabla... El brindis y el discurso de Ron, y justo después pides éso... Y luego... Y luego...

A medida que el sonrojo de Harry aumentaba, su mente se sumergía en las más románticas fantasías, la mayoría de las cuales no sucederían, al menos, aquella noche. Tan profundo estaba nadando el chico que ya llegaba tarde para recoger a su mejor amiga, la chica que le gustaba, Hermione Granger.

_**No dudes más  
Guíala en la oscuridad  
Muéstrale que te hace soñar**_

Llegó poco después a casa de Hermione, nervioso y temblando como un flan. Se oyó la voz de Hermione gritar "¡Ahora voy!", y el chico supuso que todavía le quedaba algo que ponerse o retocarse. Diez minutos más tarde (el pobre muchacho ya se había sentado de tanto esperar) salió Hermione por la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante. Harry se quedó embelesado, pensando que la espera había valido la pena.

Llevaba el pelo recogido con una pinza detrás, aunque media melena estaba suelta y lisa, con las puntas rizadas. Se había maquillado ligeramente, haciendo que sus ojos marrones y sus labios rojos resaltaran. El vestido era azul claro hasta la rodilla, de palabra de honor. Realmente, parecía una princesa de cuento.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto rato, Harry...

- No importa, de verdad... Haré todo lo que me pida la anfitriona de la fiesta...

- ¡No hables así! No pareces el mismo de siempre...

Estuvieron callados durante todo el trayecto, sonrojados, pensando en el otro y sin dirigirse la mirada. La chica le daba vueltas a la sonrisa que llevaba él a cada palabra que pronunciaba, a los gestos de amabilidad. Un ejemplo claro era el de haberle abierto la puerta del coche, que ahora, después de que ella bajara, él cerró. Se quedó más sorprendida cuando él le tendió el brazo, que ella aceptó, y juntos entraron en casa de Ron. Se imaginó lo que vería, pero no llegó a pensar que fuera tan impresionante.

Todo el hall estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas, con un cartel enorme que decía: "Felicidades, Hermione. Te queremos.". Pero el jardín fue lo que la dejó sin palabras, pues estaba lleno de camareros, mesas y sillas imitando a un restaurante de elite, una pista de baile y un bar. La chica se emocionó, dejando escapar unas lagrimillas, que enterró en el abrazo de Harry felicitándola. El siguiente fue Ron, después sus amigos y, por último, sus padres y los de Harry.

_**Dile que ella es tu amor**  
**La única estrella a tu alrededor**  
**Bésala y dile que iluminará**_

**_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_**

**_Díselo ya_**

**_Díselo ya_**

El chico la acompañó hasta su mesa, donde comerían él, Hermione, Ron y los padres de Hermione. La muchacha se quedó todavía más sorprendida cuando Harry le apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarse, a la vez que callaba a Ron y a otros compañeros con la mirada.

Cuando hubieron cenado, las luces se apagaron. Ron se movió en la oscuridad hasta el escenario, donde un potente foco lo iluminó, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Bueno, después de haber disfrutado de esta deliciosa cena, sólo nos queda el discurso del pesado de Ron - se oyeron unas risas, algunas de ellas falsas, por todo el recinto -. En fin, estamos aquí para celebrar la mayoría de edad de Hermione, una compañera excepcional, que siempre ha estado ahí cuando la necesitábamos, con carácter y buena fe, y que nos ha ayudado a ser mejores personas. También tiene sus cosas malas, como todo el mundo, pero no las mencionaré porque no son tan importantes como las cosas buenas. Con vuestro permiso, veremos unas fotos de la vida de Hermione, desde que era una enana a la mujer que es ahora...

Todo el mundo vio la cara de niña buena que tenía Hermione a los tres años, mientras ella, sonrojada, miraba el mantel de la mesa sin despegar la vista. Se sabía su vida de memoria, no le hacían falta los comentarios de Ron a cada foto que pasaba. Otro que no podía mirar las fotos era su compañero de mesa, Harry, ya que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione. No se explicaba cómo alguien podía ser tan maravilloso y a la vez gentil, como podía lucir tan linda, cómo todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien. No lograba entender cómo se había enamorado tan profundamente de ella, y cómo ella no se había dado cuenta todavía.

_**La veo allí, sonriendo angelical**  
**Que te hace suspirar **  
**Un paso más, no puedo esperar**  
**Mi corazón va a estallar**_

Ron dijo algo de una foto en la biblioteca, y alzó la vista. Era la foto en la que ella y Harry salían en la biblioteca del colegio, estudiando. Recordaba haberla visto millones de veces en su álbum de fotos, pero nunca se había fijado en que la mirada de Harry estaba dirigida a las manos de Hermione, mientras las miraba embobado. Miró a Harry, que todavía seguía mirándola a ella sonrojado, y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, buscando su mano en la oscuridad y moviéndola, para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para ella.

La siguiente foto era una en la que salía toda la casa de Gryffindor sonriendo. Y por último, la foto más especial para ella. Esa en que salían Harry y ella abrazándose en la estación de King's Cross. Los dos volvieron a mirarse, sonriendo más que nunca, recordando aquel día.

- Ya se han acabado las fotos y ahora me gustaría que la cumpleañera subiera al escenario y nos dedicara unas palabras.

Hermione miró asustada a los lados, buscándole, pero no le encontró. Le necesitaba para que con una mirada le infundiera valor, pero no estaba. Inspiró intentando calmarse, y algo consiguió porque con paso decidido caminó hasta Ron. Cogió el micro y notó que estaba temblando, pero no hizo caso.

- Yo... En serio que no sé cómo agradeceros todo ésto que habéis montado en un día tan especial para mí. No esperaba la cena, ni la orquesta, ni una fiesta ni nada por el estilo. Quería pasar el día con los míos y realmente habéis hecho que este día sea el más maravilloso de mi vida. ¡Espero que la noche sea igual de perfecta! Muchísimas gracias y os deseo una feliz velada...

Literalmente, la chica salió corriendo del escenario. Localizó su mesa y sus padres le dijeron que ahora abrirían la pista de baile y que se fuera para allá, donde la esperaba otra sorpresa.

**_No temas ya  
No dudes al comenzar  
Que de ti se enamorará_**

Una melodía lenta empezó a sonar, mientras toda la pista se llenaba de gente. Ella estaba en medio, justo debajo de la bola de luces, cuando reconoció aquella canción como una de sus favoritas. Se emocionaba con sólo oírla, pues la música y, sobretodo, la letra le parecían preciosas.

Siguió buscando a Harry con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Una mano se posó en su hombro, invitándola a girar y a toparse con la cara de aquél que andaba buscando. El chico sonrió y preguntó:

- ¿Bailas esta canción conmigo?

- ¡Claro!

El cantante de la orquesta, antes de comenzar a cantar, habló unos instantes:

- Esta canción está dedicada a Hermione de parte de un chico que hay entre la gente, así que prestad atención a la letra y ¡agarrad a vuestras parejas!

Harry hizo un amago de sonrisa, que consiguió ocultar al coger a Hermione por la cintura. Ella subió la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos, que brillaban a la luz de la luna, más hermosos que nunca. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, acercándose todavía más a él, sintiendo el latir acelerado de su corazón.

_**Dile que ella es tu amor**  
**La única estrella a tu alrededor**  
**Bésala y dile que iluminará**_

**_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_**

Harry sintió la sonrisa de Hermione contra su pecho al escuchar el estribillo. Sabía que esa canción era una de sus favoritas, y ese había sido otro motivo para pedirla a la orquesta. Sí, él había sido ese chico que quería dedicársela, algo que ya intuían la mayoría de presentes, menos Hermione.

Sinceramente, no le importaba quién fuera ese chico, sólo le importaba Harry en ese momento. Sólo le importaba disfrutar de su compañía, de sus brazos y de su perfume, de su cuerpo y su corazón, sólo de él.

De luna llena el cielo está pintado

Y mi amor te alumbrará

La noche está perfecta para los dos

Hermione miró al cielo, deseando que se parara el tiempo. La luna llena brillaba en el firmamento, con un manto azul oscuro aterciopelado rodeándola. Esa tela fina estaba adornada con pequeños puntitos blancos, que esa noche lucían más que nunca. Se sentía en el paraíso, en una especie de cielo alternativo al de Diós, se sentía cómodamente feliz.

Por su parte, Harry sabía que la hora se acercaba, que el momento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero se obligó a desconectar y sólo sentir. Sintió la cintura de Hermione, su olor, el perfume de su pelo, su corazón... La sintió a ella, y solamente a ella. No necesitaba nada más, no quería nada más. La quería a ella, la amaba. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

No quería ni chicas famosas, populares o superficiales. Sólo a ella, ella era la única. Con ese pensamiento vagando en su mente, inconscientemente, la abrazó más fuerte, apegándola más a su cuerpo.

_**Dile que ella es tu amor**  
**La única estrella a tu alrededor**  
**Bésala y dile que iluminará**_

**_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_**

**_Díselo ya_**

El cantante dejó que la música siguiera sonando, y volvió a hablar:

- Esta canción me la ha pedido un chico y ahora le toca a él dar la cara. Por favor, sube aquí y díselo ya...

Harry se separó de Hermione, muy a su pesar, pero con las manos entrelazadas caminaron hasta quedar en frente del escenario. Él soltó su mano, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a las escalerillas ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione. No podía creerse que fuese él, era técnicamente imposible.

Se aclaró la voz y empezó a hablar, mientras el estribillo instrumental de la canción seguía sonando:

- Como ya ha dicho Ron, hoy es un día especial para Hermione... Pero también lo es para mí, yo diría que incluso mucho más... Hoy Hermione cumple 17 años, una fecha que yo no podía dejar escapar por nada del mundo. No podía esperar a este día, así que me adelanté para darle esta sorpresa. Un día fui a casa de los Granger cuando ella estaba de vacaciones con una amiga muggle. Quería pedirle al señor Granger su consentimiento para hacer realidad el sueño que veo todas las noches...

Hizo una pausa mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con la chica.

- Yo he sido quién ha pedido a la orquesta que cantase esta canción, porque sé que te gusta y porque es perfecta para decírtelo. Y bueno... Lo que yo quería decirte es que... Yo te... Que no quiero seguir siendo sólo tu amigo, porque yo te...

- Díselo ya... - entonó el cantante, animándole a seguir.

Suspiró una vez, alzó el micro y dijo:

- Yo... Yo te amo...

_**Dile que ella es tu amor**  
**La única estrella a tu alrededor**  
**Bésala y dile que iluminará**_

**_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_**

**_Díselo ya_**

La multitud estalló en un aplauso, mientras Hermione seguía en su sitio, inmóvil. De repente, reaccionó, cogió el micrófono y dijo:

- Supongo que ahora me toca a mí... Yo también te quiero, Harry...

El chico le pasó el micro a la chica que había más cerca de él, para poder tener las manos libres de ahora en adelante.

Él, con una sonrisa radiante, le rodeó la cintura al tiempo que ella se colgaba de su cuello. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando se escuchó un "ejem, ejem" de parte del señor Granger. Hermione le miró enfadada, porque pensaba que lo había hecho a propósito.

- ¡Es verdad¡Casi lo olvidaba! - gritó Harry.

Al ver la mirada de Hermione hacia su padre, le dijo al oído:

- Él no quería interrumpirnos... Bueno, quizá sí... Pero es que todavía falta algo por decir...

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo rojo. Se arrodilló, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

- Hermione Granger¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Por segunda vez consecutiva, la chica no supo qué decir. Pero con lágrimas en los ojos asintió fervientemente, dejándolas caer después mientras una sonrisa inundaba su rostro. Harry le puso el anillo, que le quedaba perfecto. Se levantó y por poco cae de nuevo al suelo al recibir los brazos de Hermione.

Ahora sí que no había nada que los pudiera separar... Nunca más...

_**Dile que ella es tu amor**  
**La única estrella a tu alrededor**  
**Bésala y dile que iluminará**_

**_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_**

**_Díselo ya_**

- Te amo, futura Hermione Potter...

- Te amo, Harry...

**

* * *

**Aish... Mi vuelta a los fics de Harry Potter despues de mucho tiempo! Todavia estoy emocionada de lo que acabo de escribir... xDDDD La canción es preciosa, y en cuanto la oí me dije: tengo que escribir un songfic, y aquí estoy y aquí está. 

En realidad, este songfic pertenece a Detective Conan, pero le he cambiado los nombres y ya esta.

Bueno, como siempre quiero pediros vuestra opinión y saber si después de leerlo seguís con la lagrima o el corazón a mil, o las dos cosas, como me está pasando a mí.. XDDD T.T

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo fic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


End file.
